1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to wearable devices, and in particular to identification of particular activities of a user wearing a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable technology enables people to interact with technology in a convenient manner, since it can be present on the body in the context of all lifestyle activities. Wearable devices can measure the user and the user's surroundings continuously, and provide immediate information and feedback to the user any time the device is worn. However, a wearable device typically provides more useful information to a user when the wearable device accounts for a particular activity in which the user is engaged. To identify the activity in which the user is engaged, a user generally currently must interact with the device to explicitly identify the activity in which the user is engaged. Such user interaction is inconvenient to the user of the device. Furthermore, as the user may forget to input a different activity when changing between activities or may not input different activities when pausing an activity (e.g., while waiting at a stoplight while bicycling or running), relying on user input to determine an activity in which the user is engaged may lead to inaccurate calculations.